Trouble Maker
by Chiva Potter
Summary: Toda la historia de Harry y Hermione desde el momento en que se conocen, su rencuentro y sus inicios como pareja, teniendo que lidiar con la vida universitaria, viejos rencores y la habilidad de Harry de crear problemas, después de todos eso ¿Lograran seguirán juntos ?


_Hola a todos !_

_Por fin vengo con un fic nuevo, aunque de estilo diferente al que ya había escrito anteriormente pero obviamente Harmony._

_Aun no se el numero total de capítulos que tendrá, es un universo alterno y este primer capitulo es de como se conocen Harry y Hermione. _

_Espero que disfruten mucho la lectura._

* * *

_TROUBLE MAKER_

_By Chiva Potter_

CAPITULO 1

"UN SAPO DEL COLOR DE TUS OJOS"

Hermione Granger era una pequeña niña de doce años de edad estaba en su primer año de secundaria, pero ya había causado una muy grata impresión a sus profesores al tener una inteligencia inigualable, era un chica delgada, con una estatura promedio y su característica personal era su cabello castaño que se asemejaba a un arbusto.

A pesar de su inteligencia había una cosa que no podía hacer bien, conocer gente, llevaba ya casi seis meses en la secundaria y muy apenas había hablado con alguna persona, su tiempo libre lo pasaba en la biblioteca, logrando ser una de las favoritas de la señora bibliotecaria ya que le ayudaba a mantener en orden los libros.

Podría decirse que Hermione jamás batallaba con ninguna materia o tarea, pero Biología con Snape siempre era más complicada, ya que no sabia porque pero a ese profesor le encantaba molestarla o ignorar cuando levantaba la mano aun cuando era la única que sabia la respuesta, ese día en especial el profesor parecía disfrutar de que nadie quisiera hacer equipo con ella.

Bueno Señorita Granger, creo que como de costumbre tendrá que trabajar sola – Hermione podía notar el tono de gusto en la voz de Snape

No se preocupe profesor, para mi es más fácil de ese modo – contesto con su tono de sabelotodo, que sabía qué lo irritaba.

Usted debería ser … - Iba continuar molestando a su alumna cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta

¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto un chico pelinegro de lentes

Estas no son horas de llegar, Potter – le dirigió una mirada despectiva - ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras? –

No, pero tengo una nota del director – Sonrió mientras sus ojos esmeralda brillaban traviesos.

Haz equipo con Granger – Le contesto mientras tomaba la nota de mala manera e iba a la pizarra a escribir las instrucciones.

Harry tomo asiento junto a Hermione a quien saludo con un simple movimiento de mano y una sonrisa, ella se sonrojo ante la sonrisa de Harry y solo pudo bajar la cabeza y pronunciar un "Buenos Días" que de no ser por el buen oído de Harry hubiera pasado desapercibido.

A pesar de que esa clase había terminado, Harry continúo siendo el compañero de Hermione en biología los días siguientes. Esto no le molestaba para nada a la castaña, ya que aunque era muy perfeccionista en sus trabajos, Harry sabia seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Aun cuando pasaban biología juntos, nunca hablaron de algo que no tuviera relación con la clase, la única diferencia ahora era que Potter la saludaba en los pasillos o en la cafetería, extrañamente siempre se ruborizaba cuando eso sucedía.

* * *

Harry James Potter era el opuesto de Hermione, no tenía las mejores notas, sus habilidades se resumían a los deportes y era un especialista en crear problemas tal como su padre, siempre estaba sonriendo y era amable con cualquier persona que lo tratara, en la escuela la única persona que lo odiaba era el Profesor Snape, pero como el también sentía lo mismo, jamás le tomo importancia. Tenía todo en la vida una familia amorosa y un padrino de quien aprender.

Escúchame, Harry – le dijo calmadamente su padrino durante la reunión semanal en su casa – Desde ahorita debes de ser un caballero, entre más galante seas atraerás más chicas en el futuro - Harry se puso totalmente rojo

Pero a mi todavía no me gustan las chicas – contesto con la mirada hacia abajo y con el rubor en sus mejillas – Bueno … No nada –

¿Bueno…? Hay alguien verdad - Sonrió pícaramente Canuto observando a su ahijado mientras con un dedo le picaba el pecho logrando que este se ruborizara aun mas - ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es linda? ¿Ya hablaste con ella? –

Hermione Granger – contesto apenado – Es mi compañera de Biología, es linda pero casi no hablamos -

Muy bien, Potter – Sonrió aun mas – Este es el plan mañana a la hora de Biología le hablaras y le preguntaras por sus intereses de acuerdo, no importa que sea no te rías y di que es interesante

Sirius no mal aconsejes a mi hijo – Le dijo Lily – Cariño, escúchame solo se tú mismo y mañana háblale – acaricio con amor la mejilla de su hijo – Hora de comer –

Por fin – Grito entusiasmado James mientras desordenaba el cabello de su hijo– Vamos, Harry –

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Harry llego con la idea de hablar con Hermione, seguirá el consejo de su madre, ya que aunque sabía que la lista de las conquistas de su padrino era larga no duraba mucho tiempo con ninguna, además de que el solo quería una amiga, Hermione era diferente a las demás no estaba demasiado ocupada fingiendo ser alguien que no es, además de que no se la pasaba arreglándose y debía admitir qué tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

Iba corriendo al salón de Biología, se le había hecho tarde por intentar acomodar su cabello en el baño de niños, no sabia porque pero estaba nervioso, logro escabullirse de la mirada de Snape y pasar rápido a su asiento junto a Hermione qué lo saludo con una sonrisa que lo hizo sentir algo cálido por dentro, pero justo cuando iba a hablar, el profesor lo interrumpió.

Muy bien hoy es el día de la disección de sapos, que un miembro del equipo venga y que tome el sapo que vaya a usar de la pecera – Harry fue por el por que Hermione no parecía muy animada a hacerlo.

Snape explicaba paso por paso lo que cada alumno debía de hacer para llevar la disección a cabo, Hermione estaba horrorizada de todo el procedimiento que debía de hacer y como debían de matar al sapo, solo para aprender de sus partes. Así que con toda convicción se levantó de su asiento, logrando que Snape la mirara expectante de su reacción.

Me niego a hacer esto, Profesor – Dijo firmemente – Esto es de barbaros –

Hágalo, Señorita Granger – contesto sin siquiera inmutarse un poco – si no lo hace esto podría afectar su registro perfecto –

No lo hare, Profesor –

Potter – Grito dirigiéndose a Harry - Si Granger se va y no hace el trabajo usted también se verá afectado y su promedio no es tan bueno como para permitirse eso – esto logro que Hermione le lanzara una mirada de tristeza a Harry

Yo la apoyo, Profesor – Se levantó lentamente, parándose junto a Hermione – No lo hare-

Muy bien, están reprobados este bimestre, abandonen el aula –

Ambos salieron del salón después de tomar sus cosas, Harry salió primero, mientras Hermione iba detrás de el tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse, sabía que el promedio de Harry no era tan bueno y que si se vería más afectado que ella, solo por apoyarla.

Yo lo siento – le dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, el solo se detuvo y giro sobre si mismo para verla

No te preocupes, eran tus ideales – contesto mientras sonreía – Que tipo de compañero seria si no te apoyara –

Gracias, Potter – le sonrió

Por favor, dime Harry, solo Harry - sus ojos brillaban de emoción al ver como ella se sonrojaba, mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en los labios – Y bueno ahora qué tenemos esta hora libre, ¿Quieres ir a pasear por los jardines? – Pregunto mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios al pasar su mano por su cabello guiándolo hacia atrás

Si, me encantaría – Contesto en un tono un poco más alto de lo normal denotando su emoción.

Caminaron juntos al exterior, mientras platicaban de cosas triviales como de los libros que le gustaba leer a ella, o que deporte era el favorito de el, de su familia y hasta el nombre de su mascota, fue una agradable hora que pasaron juntos conociéndose el uno al otro. Era el inicio de una hermosa amistad que aunque no tuvieran mucho en común sabían comprender al otro. Continuaron así hasta que la clase de Biología concluyo y debieron volver al salón a su rutina habitual.

Al día siguiente Hermione llego extrañamente emocionada de que ahora tenía un amigo con quien platicar, pero extrañamente ese día Harry no llego a clases, estuvo preocupada por el todo el día, hasta que se animó a preguntarle a sus amigos por el, pero nadie supo donde se encontraba.

Así pasaron un par de días hasta que se enteró del accidente que habían tenido los Potter dejando a Harry huérfano, y obligado a irse a vivir a otra ciudad con los únicos parientes qué le quedaban. Esa fue la última vez que ella escucho hablar de Harry Potter.

* * *

Espero que disfrutaran de este primer capitulo y les llamara la atencion la historia, cada review sera bien recibido, las criticas super bienvenidas.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
